This invention relates to an improved arc welding gun and particularly to improved, cable clamps for such welding guns.
This invention is well suited for arc welding guns employing continuous feed, consumable electrodes. Although originally developed for welding guns which use a shielding gas from a separate source, the improvement of this invention are equally valuable when used in other types of welding guns, such as guns used in welding operations in which the electrode conveys material to the welding arc which generates a shielding medium at the arc or in submerged arc welding operations.